customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 9 Sing-Along (battybarney2014's version)
Season 9 Sing-Along 'is an album that was released on CD and Digital on September 21, 2013. It contains songs from the ninth season of the television show ''Barney & Friends from 2004. It was re-release by Back Lot Music in 2016. Tracks #Everybody's Got Feelings (Audio Taken from: Everybody's Got Feelings / Happy Mad Silly Sad) #The Friendship Song (Audio Taken from: Caring Hearts / Happy Mad Silly Sad) #I Can Be Anything (Audio Taken from: Imagine That! / Let's Pretend with Barney) #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Audio Taken from: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes / ''Now I Know My ABCs'') #When You Have a Ball (Audio Taken from: All About Me / Everyone is Special) #Growing (Audio Taken from: My Baby Brother / Everyone is Special) #Make Way for the Truck (Audio Taken from: Keep on Truckin' / Just Imagine) #I'm a Builder (Audio Taken from: I'm a Builder / Just Imagine) #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team (Audio Taken from: Let's Play Games! / ''Ready, Set, Play!'') #The Dino Dance (Audio Taken from: Movin' Along / [[Movin' and Groovin' (battybarney2014's version)|''Movin' and Groovin]]) #Riding in a Race Car (Audio Taken from: On the Road Again) #The Hopping Song (Audio Taken from: Look What I Can Do!) #He's Got the Whole World in His Hands (Audio from Raffi) #Willoughby Wallaby Woo (Audio from Raffi) #Shake My Sillies Out (Audio from Raffi) #Mister Sun (Audio Taken from: Imagine That! / Let's Pretend with Barney) #Pop Goes the Weasel (Audio Taken from: Home, Safe Home) #Walk Across the Street (Audio Taken from: Easy as ABC and Home, Safe Home) #The T Game (Audio Taken from: Easy as ABC / Now I Know My ABCs) #Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? (Audio Taken from: Coming on Strong / Ready, Set, Play!) #Baby Beluga (Audio from Raffi) #The Bear Went Over the Mountain (Audio Taken from: Let's Play Games!) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Audio Taken from: Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground) #Me and My Family (Audio Taken from: My Baby Brother / Everyone is Special) #I Love You (Audio Taken from: Season 9) Release * Original/First Release (2013) * Second Re-release (2016) Trivia *Since 2004-2006 from HIT Entertainment, the Season 9 album is returned for the first time. *The front cover of the CD the kids from Season 9 (Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Rachel, Miguel and Stacy) (from left and right) appeared in the front cover without Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. *The children's songs are recorded He's Got the Whole World in His Hands, Willoughby Wallaby Woo, Shake My Sillies Out and Baby Beluga first appeared in this album. *When this album was re-released in Early January 2016 to feature a similar picture art of the kids in Season 9 (Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Anna, Rachel, Miguel and Stacy) (from left and right) appeared without Barney, BJ and Baby Bop in the new front cover of the album. *In the lyric book of this album, it has a picture of a scene from "My New Shoes" where Barney tap dances when he wears a top hat on top of his head, a bow-tie, a tuxedo jacket, cuffs, and tap-dancing shoes on his feet, and holds a tap dancing cane. *This CD also came with a toy echo microphone in the Barney Season 9 Gift Pack sold exclusively at Best Buy stores. Category:Fake Barney Albums